We Never Liked You
by YamaLuna
Summary: One-shot. A sad story about Aki.


**I don't have anything against Aki.. _Maybe.. _Well, anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Aki's P.O.V.**

I was on my way to the Riverbank. It's been three days since everyone last met! But it was such a hot day! And I even had a bad dream, or worse, _it was a nightmare. _It would never become true, though! Everyone hated me, and I knew that wouldn't happen! But I still wonder why did I have such a dream when we are very close? Maybe it's a bad omen.. Oh well, I just shrugged and kept on walking.

**-Time Skip: 30 minutes later-**

**Ichinose's P.O.V.**

Oh, everyone is here. Except for Aki. Why the hell is she so late? She is supposed to be here already! We want to start practice! **_UGHH! DAMN THAT KINO AKI! _**I'm still wishing she was never alive! She's so damn annoying!

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Where is that damn Aki? She's so late!" Ichinose complained. "Tell me about it!" Endou added. "I still can't believe we will finally tell her and get rid of her!" Domon said. "I sooo agree with you! She always takes my turn in everything!" Haruna added. "And she thinks she makes the best food!" said Natsumi. "GAAAAAAAH! SHE IS SOOO LATE! WHERE IS AKI!" Ichinose finally screamed.

"I'm here!" A voice said from behind, followed by a chuckle. It was Aki. "HER CHUCKLE IS SO ANNOYING!" Everyone thought. "You don't have to be so worried about me, Ichinose-kun!" Aki continued, with a blush obvious on her face. "SHE IS SO TOTALLY OBLIVIOUS THAT WE HATE HER!" Everyone thought.

Ichinose: "Whatever, I definitely wasn't!"

"Y-Yeah.. I was late.. S-Sorry.." said Aki, with a much disappointed look on her face. "I thought he would pat my head and say something.. I guess I did make him mad.." she thought. Aki sighed, hoping for him to comfort her. But to her shook, all he did was hug and kiss Rika. "I-Ichinose-kun..?"

"WHAT?" replied Ichinose, with an extremely annoyed face and tone. "Wh-When did you and Rika-san..?" Aki continued. "Shut up, you old hag! Darling was always mine!" Rika inturrepted her.

**Aki's P.O.V.**

O-Old hag..? I know that Rika-san always liked Ichinose-kun but she wouldn't say such a thing.. A-And I-Ichinose-kun n-never liked her.. Th-Then why d-did he..

"What are you staring at? Get lost!" Rika-san shouted at my face. "R-Rika-san..? A-Are you alright..?" I tried to reach out my hand to her but, and to my _extreme _shock, Ichinose-kun slapped my hand away. "Don't touch my girlfriend!" He screamed at my face. I was shocked. Girlfriend? When did that happen? I felt like my heart was stabbed. I didn't even confess to Ichinose-kun.. I always liked him.. Always.. Even before Rika-san came! Even before we knew her! Even before she saw him! Th-Then why? I felt like I would cry at any moment. I tried lifting my head, but all what I saw was annoyed faces.. _Wait.. Why does everyone seem so annoyed..? It's like.. Th-They hate me? _Impossible! No no no! I shook my head a couple of times, then I slapped my cheeks twice. _It's practice time. This is no time to think about relationships. _I thought, smiling. But as I was walking, nobody would move aside. "G-Guys? I have to get the drinks ready!"

"We don't want our food to become filthy by your touch!" Otonashi-san screamed. "Wh-What..?" _Now I know, there's something wrong with everybody! _"Are you alright, everyone..?"

"Shut up. My sister is always alright." Kidou-san said, angrily. "I-I didn't mean to-"

"We hate you. Get lost. Stay away from us. Don't come near us or our families. Better enough, transfer to another planet. Or just die, because just the thought of you being alive in thie universe makes us want to puke." Gouenji-san inturrepted me. I was shocked. Extremely shocked. I looked at everyone's faces, and all I got was a 'yes' to that statement. I was shocked. My heart was stabbed. I couldn't speak. This _must _be a dream. My friends would never do such a thing!

"This is NOT a dream! Stop thinking we ever thought of you as a friend! _YUCK! **WE NEVER LIKED YOU!" **_Ichinose-kun screamed louder than ever, and the only thing I felt was tears flowing non-stop from my round, brown eyes. I tried to stop them, but they just won't stop flowing. I covered my lips and the tears started flowing on my hands. It was practically a river, no, an ocean. My feet started moving on their own, and I kept running. "FINALLY! WE GOT RID OF YOU!" _NO! NO! NO! _I definitely didn't want to hear everyone say that kind of thing to me.. NO!

My feet kept on running. I didn't know where was I going. I stumbled millions of times but my body was moving on its own, standing up again and running again. Everyone stared at me like I was some mad dog. When I finally stopped running, I was inside my house, closing the door; almost breaking it.

"Watch it! That door is expensive! You dare not harm it!" My mother screamed. That was weird, my mother never says anything.. And I was crying, too! I tried speaking, but my father inturrepted me, "Why the hell are you crying? Oh, I see. You must have heard the news! Well, it's true! We are disowning you!" They looked really happy. My tears over-flowed and I collapsed. Next thing I ever felt was, the sound of my father laughing while throwing me somewhere. I guess it was an ocean.. I guess I'm dead now.. Bye, world.. So I was never liked, huh...?


End file.
